


Heeding Sensibilities

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Barriss is against killing them, but she also doesn't like them. So, Ahsoka to the rescue.





	Heeding Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).

Ahsoka knew that Barriss was as dedicated as she could be to peaceful means, and clung to all Mirialan beliefs with what she could muster. Yet, she also knew her best friend had a deep revulsion at seeing certain insectoids with too many legs. 

Before her friend could be distressed, then, as Ahsoka heard the scratch of the chitinous legs on the canvas of the cot, she pounced, hands cupping around the insectoid in such a way as to not harm it, yet keep it out of sight. She then went quickly to the opening, as Barriss was looking alarmed at the sudden motion, and freed the creature to go find its dinner somewhere else. She didn't even mind that it had stung her palm; she did not have reactions to those, and it wasn't the kind to die from stinging.

"What?" Barriss asked, confused as Ahsoka came to sit back down, inspecting the sting site.

"Didn't want you to have to deal with it, didn't want to upset you by killing it," Ahsoka explained, making certain the barb had not broken off in her skin.

Barriss took her hand, a soft smile growing, as she healed the bug sting.


End file.
